sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sistar - Alone
'Detalles' *'Titulo: ' 나 혼자 (Alone)right|190px *'Artista:' Sistar *'Mini Álbum:' Alone *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Abril-2012 *'Agencia: 'Starship Entertainment 'Romanización' Whoo whoo whoo whoo (i don’t wanna cry) Whoo whoo whoo whoo (please dry my eyes) Whoo whoo whoo whoo (i’m fallin’ down) Whoo whoo whoo whoo (without you, i’m fallin’ down) Chueogi iri manheul kka, neon daeche mwo halkka Ajik nan irae, hokshi dora ulkka bwa Na jeoldae ireon ae aninde, ireon jeok eobseot neunde Sarang neomu do dok he, ajikdo mot kkaet na bwa Neomu do dalkomhan ni mare soga, ije wa honja I’m falling down i’m falling down Charari mannaji malgeol geuraesseo, ireohke dwel jul mollasseo I torok shwibge, urin kkeutin ga yo Wae tto na honja babeul meokgo Na honja yeonghwareul bogo Na honja norae hago Ireohke na ulgo bulgo Neon tteonago eobseo Huhwe haedo soyong eobseo Oneuldo na honja Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo Na honja gireul geodgo Na honja tv reul bogo Na honja chwihae bogo Ireohke maeil ulgo bulgo Sarang cham dalkom haesseo Ibyeori ran geurimja aneseo Oneuldo jam motja Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo Don’t tell me it’s over Nal anajwo, do daeche naege neon, wae ireo neunde Oh ma boy (whoo whoo whoo) Oneuldo na, nunmullo jisae wo Neomu do dalkomhan ni mare soga, ije wa honja I’m falling down i’m falling down Charari mannaji malgeol geuraesseo, ireohke dwel jul mollasseo I torok shwibge, urin kkeutin ga yo Wae tto na honja babeul meokgo Na honja yeonghwareul bogo Na honja norae hago Ireohke na ulgo bulgo Neon tteonago eobseo Huhwe haedo soyong eobseo Oneuldo na honja Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo Na honja gireul geodgo Na honja tv reul bogo Na honja chwihae bogo Ireohke maeil ulgo bulgo Sarang cham dalkom haesseo Ibyeori ran geurimja aneseo Oneuldo jam motja Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo Cham bbeon hadi bbeonhan neoye geureon binbeon han Geojitmare tto sogasseo Aju gabssan ni miso e hollin nal gatgo Neo jaemi itge norasseo Ijewa seo mwol eojjeo gesseo Geuri ume gadhyeo na honjaseo Niga beorin naemam gong heohae Kkok beoryeo jyeo teongbin geori gata Whoo whoo whoo whoo (i don’t wanna cry) Whoo whoo whoo whoo (please dry my eyes) Whoo whoo whoo whoo (i’m fallin’ down) Whoo whoo whoo whoo (without you i’m fallin’ down) 'Español' Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (no quiero llorar) Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Por favor, seca mis ojos) Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (estoy cayendo ') Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Sin ti estoy cayendo) Tantos recuerdos, me pregunto lo que haces Sigo así, pensando que podrías volver Nunca me gusto esto Nunca habia sido así El amor es tan potente, no debi estar sobria todavia Cai por tus palabras tan dulces Ahora solo, estoy cayendo Estoy cayendo No debi haberte conocido Yo no sabía que iba a suceder así terminamos esto facilmente? ¿Por qué estoy comiendo sola de nuevo? viendo peliculas sola Cantando sola llorando y llorando Te has ido, los arrepentimientos no sirven Sola de nuevo hoy Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Camino sola, veo la televisión sola Me emborracho sola, llorar y llorar como esto todos los días El amor era dulce, bajo la sombra de la ruptura No puedo dormir esta noche Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo No me digas que se acabó Abrázame, quien eres para hacerme esto ami mi niño (whoo whoo whoo) Me quedo despierto toda la noche llorando otra vez Cai por tus palabras tan dulces Ahora solo, estoy cayendo Estoy cayendo No debi haberte conocido Yo no sabía que iba a suceder así terminamos esto facilmente? ¿Por qué estoy comiendo sola de nuevo? viendo peliculas sola Cantando sola llorando y llorando Te has ido, los arrepentimientos no sirven Sola de nuevo hoy Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Camino sola, veo la televisión sola Me emborracho sola, llorando y llorando como esto todos los días El amor era dulce, bajo la sombra de la ruptura No puedo dormir esta noche Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Me enamoré de tu mentira cliché frecuente de nuevo Jugaste conmigo, quien estaba poseído por tu sonrisa barata ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? quedarme sola en anhelo Mi corazón al que abandonaste se siente tan vacío, se siente como una calle vacía abandonada Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (no quiero llorar) Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Por favor, seca mis ojos) Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (estoy cayendo ') Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Sin ti estoy cayendo') 'Hangul' Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (I don’t wanna cry) Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Please dry my eyes) Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (I’m fallin’ down) Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Without you I’m fallin’ down) 추억이 이리 많을까 넌 대체 뭐할까 아직 난 이래 혹시 돌아 올까 봐 나 절대 이런 애 아닌데 이런 적 없었는데 사랑 너무도 독해 아직도 못 깼나 봐 너무도 달콤한 니 말에 속아 이제와 혼자 I’m falling down I’m falling down 차라리 만나지 말걸 그랬어 이렇게 될 줄 몰랐어 이토록 쉽게 우린 끝인가요 왜 또 나 혼자 밥을 먹고 나 혼자 영화를 보고 나 혼자 노래하고 이렇게 나 울고 불고 넌 떠나고 없어 후회해도 소용없어 오늘도 나 혼자 Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo 나 혼자 길을 걷고 나 혼자 TV를 보고 나 혼자 취해 보고 이렇게 매일 울고 불고 사랑 참 달콤했어 이별이란 그림자 안에서 오늘도 잠 못자 Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Don’t tell me it’s over 날 안아줘 도대체 내게 넌 왜 이러는데 Oh Ma boy (Whoo Whoo Whoo) 오늘도 나 눈물로 지새워 너무도 달콤한 니 말에 속아 이제와 혼자 I’m falling down I’m falling down 차라리 만나지 말걸 그랬어 이렇게 될 줄 몰랐어 이토록 쉽게 우린 끝인가요 왜 또 나 혼자 밥을 먹고 나 혼자 영화를 보고 나 혼자 노래하고 이렇게 나 울고 불고 넌 떠나고 없어 후회해도 소용없어 오늘도 나 혼자 Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo 나 혼자 길을 걷고 나 혼자 TV를 보고 나 혼자 취해 보고 이렇게 매일 울고 불고 사랑 참 달콤했어 이별이란 그림자 안에서 오늘도 잠 못자 Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo 참 뻔하디 뻔한 너의 그런 빈번한 거짓말에 또 속았어 아주 값싼 니 미소에 홀린 날 갖고 너 재미있게 놀았어 이제와서 뭘 어쩌겠어 그리움에 갇혀 나 혼자서 니가 버린 내 맘 공허해 꼭 버려져 텅빈 거리 같아 Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (I don’t wanna cry) Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Please dry my eyes) Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (I’m fallin’ down) Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Without you I’m fallin’ down) 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop